Flashing Shadows
by Tenneko Kazeno
Summary: this is a huge multicrossover. there's not much i can say with out giving it away. but it should be interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Flashing Shadows**

**By Tenneko Kazeno**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Tekkaman blade, Nirvana, Tenchi Muyo, DBZ, SDF, OMG, and SM. The only thing I own is most of the plot and the PHOENIX.

A.N. this first chapter is going to seem a lot like Tekkadread's first, sorry. This story is based off of, in honor of, and inspired by: Tekkadread, Wild Magic, Path of Chaos, Wild Horse of the no life king black angel, and shadows rebirth. Without these stories this would not be possible.

"**Speech**"

**Thoughts**

# **Noise** #

**Prologue Recreation**

It was pitch black at the valley of springs, joenkyo, and the guide was sound asleep in his cabin. Suddenly there was a ball of fire falling through the sky towards the springs.The guide was shocked awake as the ball slammed with a resounding #booom# into the depths of a springthat had yet to claim a victim. The guide, feeling the magic of the springs change, rushed out to get the poor thing out before the springs finished their grizzly work. Seeing no bubbles coming up, he thought. Hmm it seems the springs finished sooner then I thought, I wonder what poor creature was claimed. Not knowing what fell in, he was unable to put up a sign to warn against falling in. I havea feeling that some unlucky fools are coming and I'll end up finding out. Just a dayswalk away weresome very unlucky fools that were heading striate for the valley. These foolswere no other then Ranmaand Genma Saotome and they were purposely going to joenkyo totrain, what poor sad unlucky fools.

The very next day we see a fat and stupid looking man in a dirty white gi standing on one of the many bamboo poles sticking out of the cursed pools of sorrow. This man, who is Genma, is trying to gloat a young boy, also in a gi, into jumping onto another pole and fighting. "Come on boy, get up here and fight. Or are you a weak girl." That did it, you can do a lot of things to Ranma Saotome, but you can't insult or question his manhood. "That's it old man, here I come." And we have lift off. It seems Genma was successful in gloating Ranma into fighting because the next thing we see is Ranmablasting his father into one of the springs. " Ah come on pops you ain't done yet are you." As if to answer his question a panda came flying out of the spring, landing across from him. "Wah." Was all he got to say before the panda jump kicked him into the air before coming down with a gigantic #splash# through an unmarked pool. Genma attempted to say. "Get up boy and lets finish this." But it came out a loud and annoying #groolf#. He looked over himself in surprise before going into a dead faint. The guide came over after hearing a ruckus. What he see's is another poor fool that got himself cursed. Hmm I could have sworn I heard two people but no one else is here. Well I guess I got to take himand explain. And with that he pulled Genma away from the springs, the whole time not noticing the unmarked spring bubbling like something was fighting.

Inside of the spring while this was happening was Ranma. He was swimming up when out of nowhere a tentacle wrapped around his leg and pulled him back down. As he turned to see what the thing was, more tentacles wrapped around him, pulling him down even faster. When he is finally able to see what has a hold on him, he is shocked. It is a pod of some type, with an opening from were the tentacles that were pulling he came from. When it finally got him in, it began to relive every moment of the beings life. It felt fillings for the first time. It decided to see if the randum were still controlling it. What it found shocked it and made it very happy. You see what it found was that the randum had been completely destroyed except for a couple of pods like it's self. This pod was made by the randum and was called a tekkapod. When it landed in the pool it was stopped from fulfilling it's main objective by the magic of the pool. What is it's main objective you ask, well it was to spread the spores to grow more tekkapods all across this world. When it found it could not do that it decided to go with it's second objective, to create a Tekkaman. It did not have a long wait until a host fell into it's waiting arms, literally. So it decided that this being deserved to have more power after going through all he had. There was one problem, because it was trapped in the spring it could not get a lot of energy so it put it's new host into cryostatis while shutting down most systems to save energy. It knew that even with all this it would take thousands of years to finish it's modification to both it's host and it's programming.

Omaka

Ranma: so you had me fall in a pool and get captured by a pod thing.

Tenneko: yeah a guess you could say that.

Ranma: well that's not so bad

Tenneko: ooh, don't worry its going to get a lot worse. You'll be going to hell and back.

Ranma: damn you Tenneko

Tenneko: he'll be back

A.N. well I hope you all liked it and that it was deferent from Tekkadread. Please send reviews and your fillings on how it can be improved. If it fits in with my ideas I'll use it. Oh and I hope it wasn't too short for you. So see ye'll next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashing Shadows **

**By Tenneko Kazeno**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Tekkaman blade, Vandread, Tenchi Muyo, DBZ, Macross, OMG, and SM. The only thing I own is most of the plot. So please don't sue me. Wait I don't have any money anyway, so you would only be wasting your's.

A.N. I'm happy some people out there like this story, so I'm continuing it. This story is based off of, in honor of, and inspired by: Tekkadread, Wild Magic, Path of Chaos, Wild Horse of the no life king black angel, and shadows rebirth. Without these stories this would not be possible.

**"Speech"**

**Thoughts**

**# Noise #**

**Telepathic**

**/computer/**

**Chapter One Reawakening**

Thousands of years have past; humans have moved on to the stars and abandoned the earth after a titanic battle that left most of the earth floating debris in space. The battle had been against a raced called the Zentraedi, which for some strange and weird reason that they themselves probably forgot, wanted to kill all humans.

Due to the fact that the randum had been eradicated, the tekkapod was able to seriously give its programs an overhaul. To give an example it took out the limiters it was suppose to put in its host. It also was able to store the host's memories away in a corner of its mind, instead of deleting them. Also all of the memories with martial arts were unlocked. This all means that, with time, his memories could all be brought back. It also decided that its host would need a companion and it would be just that.

You see, when she ,yes it developed into a she., watched her host's memories, it was as if she had lived through it herself. While watching a personality developed very quickly and with it self as well as host preservation. Because she knew she would die not long after the process was completed, she decided that she would download all of her memories, abilities, her very personality and soul into her host's tekkacrystal.

She realized that traveling through space can get very boring and if she was with her host, then she could teach him. Plus this would give her host a friend that could nor would every leave him. #beep# /the process has been completed. Initiating final reanimation process./

After a couple of seconds the pod slowly opened. Once completely opened a man of 18 stepped out. The man was tall, probably about 6.2 feet in height; he had long black hair that reached to his upper back in a ponytail.

His skin looked like a tanned copper. The pod had created black silk clothing with a blue feather winged dragon on the back of the shirt. On the front were two stylized Chinese/Japanese dragons that's tails ended at the cuffs of his pants.

He looked around himself slowly until the pod was completely in his vision. When he looked directly at the pod, he heard a voice. The only thing is, he didn't 'hear' anything, but there was a voice in his head.

Hello, I am the pod you are looking at. "You can't be?" he cried out while looking around for the real source. Yes I am, but I am dieing. "Why?" he asked sadly. I do not have much energy left after saving and fixing you. " Oh, I wish I could help."Well there is a way you could help. Imagine a crystal in your mind then imagine it in your hand. after she stopped the boy started to concentrate. Soon a black crystal with red arm like spikes appeared in his hand.

Great, now hold it out to the pod. "Okay." He said, happy that he could save her. As he held it out the pod burst into sparkles of light that all flowed into the crystal. "Wah, what happened?" he cried out thinking he had been too late. relax, I just put my soul into your crystal. Because of this, I'll be able to teach you.

**Omaka**

;Bus pulls up out of the ground;

;Ranma jumps out with his clothing still smoking;

Ranma: Tenneko, because of you I've seen hell, prepare to die!

;Ryoga runs up and nails Ranma over the head;

Ryoga: Hey, no stealing catch phrases!

Ranma while rubbing his head: shut up P-chan.

;Ranma then sticks his tongue out at Ryoga;

Ryoga: Ranma, prepare to die

;All out brawl screen start;

Tenneko: Hahahahahahaha. Go Ryoga go!

End omaka

**reviews: prologue**

To Jerry Unipeg: Thanks; I'm happy you liked it.

To Bobboky: I'm happy you liked it. I should have worked longer on it though.

A.N. : look I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes that you people might find, I'm really new to this. And yes I know I need to really change my first story around. The bit with the pod was strange I know, but it was original and tell me if you liked the idea, okay. If it wasn't please tell me what story you read it in. **I need ideas,** please send any ideas for improvements. Oh yea, please don't flame. I really don't need that! So this is Tenneko signing off.


End file.
